1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having a relatively thin bezel and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus having the relatively thin bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display apparatuses providing multimedia content, such as a television set, a mobile phone, a navigation display, a computer monitor, a game unit, etc., have been developed.
Each display apparatus includes a display panel which generates and displays an image and a controller which generates various signals to drive the display panel. The controller is implemented such as by an electronic circuit obtained by arranging electronic components on a printed circuit board.